


Silent and Broken

by Toothinkididallthat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Infinity, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Parent Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothinkididallthat/pseuds/Toothinkididallthat
Summary: Quick Summary: Peter dies during the final battle against Thanos. Tony finds him. Avengers are confused. Lots of Angst!! I hope you enjoy!





	Silent and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own any characters or of the marvel stuff. I repeat I do NOT own any of this stuff 
> 
> Also this is my first time writing so any suggestions you have please send them my way. :) thx for reading
> 
> p.s. please don’t sue me marvel I am broke...

The War  
The war was over. People were hugging and crying and mourning the ones who paid the ultimate price to save universe but there in the middle of the battle Field a single boy laid down to die.

The Avengers watched sadly as the boys eyes fluttered closed for the last time but there was nothing they could do. His wounds were too bad.

Suddenly Tony pushed through the crowd surrounding the boy wondering what was going on. When he got to the front the Avengers watched confused as his eyes widened and he muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear “no”. 

He sprinted to the boy and dropped to his knees and cradled the boy to his chest.

“Peter come on you got to wake up.”  
“Peter come on I am not kidding.”  
“ Please Peter open those eyes for me.”  
“Peter please I am not joking around this time!”

The battle field and the Avengers watched with confusion and awe as they saw the man that never wavered under the weight of the world. The man that carried the Avengers on his back throughout the thick and the thin. The man that stood tall when everyone else was down. The watched as the strongest man in the universe shattered. 

A lone tear slid down his face as he watched the the boy that had become his son lie on the battle field dead. 

The battle field was silent as they watched the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, CEO, mentor and Father cry while cradling his son to his chest while weeping. He screamed at the universe.

“ WHY!”  
“ WHY HIM!”  
“ WHY MY SON!”  
“TAKE ME INSTEAD!”  
“HE WAS 17!”  
“MY BEAUTIFUL BOY!”

At this point everyone on the battle field was silently crying for the man that had lost his universe while saving everyone else’s.

Steve watched with the most guilt he had felt. He remembered saying “take the suit off what are you.” little did he know that when Tony Stark took of the suit he was a father.

Natasha watched in sadness as she watched the man that she had underestimated. She looked at his eyes as he stared down at his limp son and was horrified. Throughout all her eyes as a spy and assassin she had never seen look so broken and soulless. “Iron Man yes Tony Stark not recommended” she had never realized that they were the same just that iron man added another mask to man she never knew.

Clint watched with shock as he saw the man he had said never cared about anything fell to pieces over a teenage boy. He looked at Tony right then and saw himself in Tony. It was the same way he felt when his son turned to dust in his hands but for Tony this was permanent. 

Bruce was down right bawling. He had met Peter and he was the first person he had met in a long time who was not interested in the Hulk. When Peter first met him and Bruce watched as his eyes lit up, he prepared himself to answer questions about the hulk. But then Peter ran over and offered and hand and burst out saying “OMG It’s soooo great to meet you Dr. Bruce Banner sir! I have so many questions for you sir! I read all your papers on Gamma radiation I was wondering if you could answer some questions I have?” Bruce nodded in shock at the young boy who seemed way to young to be able to comprehend his papers. Then Tony came over with the biggest smile Bruce had ever seen on his face. “ Brucie Bear this is Peter. I would introduce you Peter but it seems who already know who this is.” He said with a little smirk. Bruce got to know Peter and realized how smart he was and how pure was and most importantly he realized how important he was Tony. He knew then that he would do anything to protect Tony’s son. So when he saw Peter laying on the ground while Tony weeped he was heartbroken.

Thor watched with sympathy. He had never known Tony had a son but he recognized the look that Tony had given to the boy on the ground and immediately flashed back to when he cradled his brother Loki just like how Tony held Peter. There was no mistaking it. Tony loved this boy. So Thor bowed his head and prayed to Odin to fix this because he knew the emptiness Tony felt right now and no one should ever feel that way.

The battle field was filled with silent crying as the man that everyone had called heartless broke. 

Then Tony with a amount of strength that no one had thought possible for the man right then stood up, picked up the bloody, limp teenage boy bridal style and started walking away with a completely blank face.

After all of the years dealing with the universes problems he finally snapped. The world watched as the broken man picked up his boy and walked away tears dropping down from eyes and splashing onto the ground. 

After that day no one saw the great Tony Stark ever again and the battle field was silent.


End file.
